Our Side Of The World
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: "Don't judge a book by its cover". They say. When Allen thinks it over in his head, he realises they surely didn't listen. There is two sides of the world. As you may have guessed...one is dark. That is where Allen is stuck. Can Allen have a family once more? Based on DGM characters both anime and manga. I want to spread an Emotional Message to all of you. Can you spead it too...?
1. The boy with a heart

**This is about all the people in the world, and not in just on state or country…the whole world.  
I want to create a massage through every fic I have, I believe this one, if you choose, will have the deepest emotional message I have ever done, equal to "LOVE Life Opportunity Value Eternity". If you haven't read it, please go ahead and check it out if you may. Please be aware this is regarding to real occurrences and events in real life, and we must not forget those who died for us, and what fate decided for our life. **

**This is also ****Dedicated to "AllenxEdward". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Katsura Hoshino is the official owner and we all should pray and hope for her to get better and well soon!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Our Side Of The World  
Chapter 1: The boy with a heart**_

**l~oOo~l**

**To those who struggle in life, who barely keep living, who can't speak or move, who are alone, who need somebody to lean on, who need love.**

**To those that don't have a home, who don't have family, who don't have a meaning to life.**

**To those that can't eat, that can't sleep, that can't live.**

**This is Allen Walker's story.**

* * *

_1969 24__th__ of December Friday England_

I see a piece of bread that is wasted and thrown out be door, I run towards the bread In the shadows and in my rags, it's cold and I'm starving. I grab the piece of bread and retreat back into the shadows. I'm currently in an alley way behind the now famous restaurant "Char Car Char Bar and Grill". I part some of the bread, but not too much so I can savour some of it and eat it later. I put the part of bread in my mouth, then regretting it, it tastes like sand and it makes "Char Char Char Bar and Grill's" warm fresh bread taste like s-

-BANG-

A gun shot?

-BANG-

Definitely a gun shot.

I part away from the shadows, making me seem visible to those who walk pass the alley. Their looks clearly have disgust and foulness in their faces and in their eyes as they pass. Seeing my in a ragged and torn up shirt that is covered in dirt and a bit of blood at the edges. My shorts are the same and go up to my knees, that doesn't help when it's cold when it's near Christmas. My hair is a dirty red-ish brown when it's actually a freakish white. My eyes are sliver that are clouded with hopelessness and nothing that shows no life. My left arm however is covered up with bandages that are completely covered with stains and dirt with heaps of blood. Which makes people have scared faces, claiming and shouting that I'm a monster and "Satan's Off Spring", it's quite funny when even though a person said "Don't judge a book by its cover"…pfft, they clearly didn't get the message of that saying.

I peek out the corner of my 'home' and to see two boys getting cornered, one of them with messy brown hair and dirty, messed-up, torn up and torn clothes like me, and the same with the other boy's clothes, but his hair is long and flinging around everywhere, raven-blue. In the green-foggy park with trees shielding them from eyes that walk around at this time of night, this is also where people rest and I see children play with their mothers and fathers; as I watch with a lonely feeling in my chest; The most popular places, restaurants and a flourish pristine park. The man has a gun in his hand pointing at the brown-hair one…a pistol by the looks of it. I can't just be standing here while watching it like a movie. I have to do something…

…but what?

My mind blurs up and my body goes numb as I see the man pointing the gun straight at the brown-hair boy as he clicks the gun, and puts his finger in the trigger and…

-BANG-

I close my eyes and grip the brick wall, as my nails grit between the concrete and my left arms nails go through the bandage as black blood trickles down the red bricks. I open them as to my surprise to see that the one with raven-blue hair shield the brown-haired one. As the raven-haired falls down into the arms of a shocked brown-haired boy as they stumble down. I have to help them! I have to!

As my mind yells at me to help them, I run to them regardless if they scream at me or try to hurt me because of my appearance. Not even if the man shoots at me. My legs give out to see before my eyes, the long-haired raven boy is gripping his shirt tightly as I see his right side of his chest bleeding heavily. I saw this once, and heard it. When one of the chiefs talking to the waitresses when I stole some meat ever so quietly and caution, as I overheard them talking about a butler of theirs died from a mysterious man, that holds…a pistol…

…oh no.

The man looks at me as I examine the gun shot. He tucks his pistol away and walks away disappearing through the fog in the midnight darkness.

"P-please…h-help him…" I hear the brown-haired boy begs while looking at me with tears in his eyes as I look at his with my reflection reflecting from one another as I see myself. I gain power in my legs again as I struggle towards the other. My eyes never left the pain on the raven hairs face as I feel a splash of reality washing me back to life as I gather the strength to put his arm over my head, while the other does the same while hiccupping and tears running down his face.

Why is life so cruel?

I pass away the thought and I lead the way to my 'home' as I see the bread I have saved still in my little "cubby-house" which is made out of old serviettes and some towels and one blanket. I then hear low heavy breathing to my right to see the raven-haired boy is breathing steady but is still in pain. Nice try on hiding it.

I tear some of my 'shirt' off, which is the end of my already torn off rags and I set it down beside a crate. I then gesture to lean the boy down on my blanket in my draggy "cubby-house" and then by coincidence, fireflies lit up the dark alley way making it easier for me to work on the wound from the shot. The brown haired boy lots down at his…I believe brother maybe? None the less…He holds his hand tight…all through the night.

He looks at me as I nod to him and I stand up, and I believe I have some alcohol to 'borrow'.

After that, not to go into details, I set down the bottle carefully no to make too much noise. It seems like they've been through so much these two. Life is life if life…I just didn't imagined it to be this torturing and hard. I then grab my torn shirt piece and grab the alcohol and pop the lid and I press the piece of rag against the entrance of the bottle and let some of the liquid soak in the rag and jerk it back up-right and I remove the raven hairs shirt to see the wound better as I see that it's small, but it can do damage. I press the alcohol against the wound to see some of the boll soak up as well.

I hear hissing to see the boy is in pain. I frown and I start to press harder to make sure most of the substance of alcohol is at least spreading through the wound. I then look at the boy's face as I see pain and concern. I then use the other end to clean up the blood and I look at the others concerned and worried face.

"Don't worry…He'll be fine." I reassure the boy as I see him relax a bit while he holds the others hand and rests it on his cheek. I give them some alone time to process. I see before me a piece of meat unwanted and untouched, I bend down and sniff it…fresh.

"Strange." I say out loud.

I then pick it up and clean it and I pass it underneath my 'home' and to see it is gratefully accepted. I smile and I close my eyes and I shiver slightly. The cold is going to get worse near 3:00am. What am I going to do? Why _am_ I doing this? Why _should_ I be helping someone else when I begged all my life, I prayed and I still do to this day and I wish on every shooting star that crosses the sky for someone to help _me._ I open my eyes once again to see the fireflies dancing in the now lit alley way as thee swarm around me. I smile brightly, and I think again. Maybe _I_ don't need help. Maybe I can help _them. _I think as I go back to my "cubby-house" to see that the raven head boy is asleep peacefully. Thank goodness. I think as my thoughts get cut off.

"Thank you." I snap out of my absence to see the brown hair boy, now that it's clearer and lighter, I can see a scar or cut across the bridge of his nose that seems like he got it a long time ago or it just might be a birthmark.

"You are welcome. Say, what is your name?" I ask with a smile.

"My name is Alma Karma, I'm 12 years old. This is Yu. He is 13 years old, but be sure to call him Kanda, he doesn't like his first name because he says it sounds girly and people will get it mixed up…" He explains to me with a nervous smile.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I ask and blurt out to him with caution and bluntness while looking in his eyes not to find any fear, but kindness.

"Why should I? Just because you have a freaky awesome looking scar on you left side of your face? It's what this person said…"Don't judge a book by its cover." He smiles at me as I beginning to smile as well.

"T-Thankyou…So…what do you think of life?" I question to him, changing the subject. Looking into those eyes of brown while they stare into mine as I see wonder. It seems like it worked.

"I like to believe life is fun and is to be explored. But it seems like reality gets in the way of your dream…and it takes you away and leaves you forever in darkness. Children, like us, teenagers and even adults and elders are seeking for what they desire. They want freedom and equality. They want a chance. Well…that's what I believe."

I smile. "That's wonderful." I say. Curling into a ball while in sitting position, Alma does the same, but he holds his hand firmly with the Kanda as he lies down beside him while making his smile brighter.

"Aren't you going to lie down…?" Alma asks me as his eyes start to slowly close from the events that occurred from today.

"Yes." I answer with a whisper. I smile to let him see 100% sure I will.

"Wait." I hear him say. "What is your name?" He mumbles the questions as I know he is tired.

"Me?" I ask if I heard him say something else.

"Mmm." I hear him hum a yes with sleepiness. My eyes shone with a warm feeling through my chest. They shine bright since…how any years till now…? I can't remember…but one day I will. While I'm helping Alma and Kanda, it's like their family already. I need someone to help me…But those that I care about now, comes first.

"Allen…Allen Walker."

**It doesn't matter, rich or poor. We should be treated equally with respect and freedom.**

It doesn't matter, what culture or race you come from. We need to accept who they are.

It doesn't matter, weak or strong. We are here for each other.

It doesn't matter, right or wrong. We start off differently.

**l~oOo~l**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review if I should keep this message going. If you do decide for me to keep going, the chapters will progress emotionaly and I am willing to make sure this message passes and make the characters backround similar in the manga and anime. I want to share and inspire people that they are not alone and whoever you are; you are special; in every way possible. Even if you think your normal, deep down inside, you are someone that can do great. Just believe in that…**

"**Never Stop Keep Walking" –Walker Family**

**Sincerely:**

**Moyashi-Kun06**


	2. A reason to Smile

**Hello all! I am back with the second continued fic "Our Side Of The World". Just to say I am very pleased and happy that I start off with 2 amazing people in this world!**

**Thank you to: (Yes, I am now going to start a list for every fic I write. To acknowledge and thank those who favourite and follow! *heart* ^^)**

**Happycafegirl**

**Kalax**

**Thank you two so much! I am so grateful to you two for favourit-ing and a follow! :) I appreciate it so much, it makes me want to keep writing the message out there and it makes me smile and think positive when I'm on my downside. You guys really know how to make my day! XD  
Just a question, why does so many people want them to Review…? But I guess it's nice to know that you get reviews from your fic and it makes you feel warm inside and inspired to write more! ^^  
It would be very appreciated and grateful if you did give a review for this fic to keep the message going and its also great to know that you're not alone and that people like/love your fics. Just saying…If you don't want to, it fine, but it just makes me feel bright and happy when I'm feeling down. If you feel down, I also want to let you know that you are not alone either! Thank you for reading this is you did! Thank you, you would make my entire week! xD *Hearts***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Our Side Of The World  
Chapter 2: A reason to Smile  
**_**  
l~oOo~l**

**Every day is a struggle to those who have nothing,**

**Every day is a broken moment to those who feel nothing,**

**Every day is a numb feeling to those whose blood fills the alleys,**

**Every day is a dead life to those who have no life.**

_1969 25th of December Saturday England_

Its morning. I can feel it; the air is thin and cold. I open my eyes to see my instincts are right. The alley might be dark, that's only at night though. The sun rises as you walk in it. I rub my eyes and yawn, then stretch. A normal thing for me to do. Until I set my eyes on the two boys as I see Kanda mumble and grunt a bit while sleeping. I then see their hands are still holding and their fingers intertwined with each other as they hold a firm and strong grip, but not enough to hurt one another. Such a sweet bond between those two. I smile and I take one glance at them both and I make my way out of my "Cubby House" and to only shield my eyes. The sun is up early; too early…what's the sun's problem today?

"Merry Christmas!" I hear as I look back in my "Cubby House" to see Alma has woken up and lively at that.

"It's Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" He chants happily as he jumps a little while holding Kanda's hand.

"Wait? It's Christmas?" I ask, as I begin to think, was it that long ever since…it couldn't be?

"Duh! It Christmas Allen! We should, like, be happy and go somewhere today!

I let his answer sink into my mind as I sweat drop and point to Kanda which is still having a bad time sleeping. Maybe he is a light sleeper or is not a morning person.

"KANDA!~~~~~" I hear as I block my ears and clench my eyes close for a second to notice that Alma had to wake Kanda. Oh boy…

I hear a groan as I open my eyes to see Kanda beginning to wake up. I unblock my ears and I lay my arms each by my side, hanging and my head tilt to the side. I thought he would at least be angry or upset. He almost died last night! If I was a wuss and ran off, he wouldn't be here right now, the snow would have gotten them both, Alma would have a chance, Kanda would freeze to death and with a bullet wound from the amount of blood loss. There are lucky, or are they just a coincidence?

I smile and sweatdrop at the same time, focusing my attention on Kanda. He sits up into sitting position, not even worrying about his wound! This seems very surreal to me… He seems ok, like a nice b-

"Who the Frack are you?" He says glaring at me with 100% power, or more!

Screw that thought, he not nice boy.

"My name is Allen for your info!" I burst out at him; I didn't mean to, it's just that people with no manners are just…just jerks!

"Wow…" We both hear as we face Alma with question. I wonder why Alma even hangs around, less than cope with this Jerk! What's happening to this world? Its messed up, that's what it is! I wish there was a reset button or something…

My thoughts cut off short as I hear Alma going off at it again. Want to know what _it_ is?

"Yu! It's Christmas! Best time of the year!" I hear Alma yell once again, towards Yu? Oh, that's right. Its Kanda's first name. Didn't Alma just said to not call him that? Aw well…

"Hey grumpy pants, it Christmas…cheer up." I said bluntly to him, seeing anger and murder in his eyes, I sneak out the cubby house quickly to not get strangled. Such anger and murderess eyes in such a young teen, he must have been through tough decisions and had a hard life…Ok! Time to try and make him happy this Christmas, or just glad…whatever works! I still haven't told them my birthday is on Christmas yet…If I do, they will freak out. Well, Alma would, Kanda will just wish I would piss off already. Hey, I maybe eight years old, but I know how the world works!

I hear a growl as I look towards the cubby, to see a had grabbing the side of the cubby as Kanda's head pokes out and yells _colourful_ words at me. As you may have noticed, I don't give t flying fishes about those _colourful _words! I thought he would yell something new and creative at me.

"Baka Moyashi!" I hear as a vein in my head pops and my eyebrow twitches. Idiot Moyashi? WOW! HOW CREATIVE IS THAT?! SO HUMBLE OF HIM!

"Stop cursing BaKanda! Oh, it seems like your pea of a size brain can't grow any more…hmmm a shame…poor you." I retort back as I smirk in pride of my comeback.

"Heh, if my brain is a pea Moyashi, then why hasn't your grew, clearly it's a size of a nut; same as your height." I take a step to him and glare at him. What a sapling! I'm not a nut!

"Umm, guys, its Christmas! Cheer up and no fighting! And Yu! Allen-Kun here saved your life last night; you wouldn't be here if it weren't for his kindness of a heart!" Alma states as he hugs Kanda and takes steps towards me. Oh no! I'm not a hugger! No!

"There! We're like a family now," Alma says in the middle as me and Kanda glare at each other behind Alma's back. "Now, let's go and make a snowman or a miniature Kanda if that makes you happier Allen." Alma says as he lets us go and skips out the ally.

"Wiat! Why a miniature me! Why can't it be a retard Moyashi?!" I hear Kanda yells at Alma as he runs after him, and then I run after them as well following behind Kanda and as Alma leads, I can't but help think what's going to happen today.

_It's what they say, Christmas time is the best time of the year, even in a place like this, and we can find hope._

I smile at the thought and I accidently ran into Kanda and fall back, being buried in snow, as it seems we have made it to the park. It's like the events of last night are unravelling and playing all over again as I can see it, like a replay button. I shake the snow out of my hair and I see Kanda glaring at me, but he offers a hand.

Wait…What?!

I can sense and hear Alma giggle, wha?

I take the hand and I get up straight on my feet.

"Thanks, Kanda." I thank Kanda and I thought I saw a small smile on his lips as I hear l yelling for us to follow him.

"So, do you do anything on Christmas Allen-Kun?" Alma asks as I smile nervously. Who in the world celebrates Christmas when they have no one to celebrate it in the first place?

"I umm…" Kanda doesn't take it for an answer and pipes up.

"Come on, me and Alma at least celebrates it with some traveling and stealing food…and cuddling kittens and cats…I love cats." Kanda explains. Well, that's a side I didn't see since this morning.

"I don't celebrate Christmas…" I hear Alma gasp and grab's my right arm and tugs it so I'm face to face with him.

"You…do not…Celebrate Christmas…?" Alma asks slowly in a small tone.

"No." I say to him, dead on.

"Kanda! Let's show him how we celebrate Christmas!" Alma smiles as if he has the greatest idea.

-5 minutes later-

"Fudge…" I say as I struggle to stop falling and slipping.

"It's easy Allen-Kun; just imagine you are in your own world."

"Come on Moyashi, it's easy."

"Easy for you to say! It's friggin' Ice I'm on!" I yell as I slip again. Lucky this ice is thick.

"Here." I hear above me as I look up to see Kanda offering once again a hand to help poor little Moyashi up.

"Thanks again Kanda." I thank him for the second time as he gets me up on my feet, and I can again hear Alma giggling like a maniac.

"Don't thank me yet," I hear Kanda say as he didn't let go of my hand, but says this instead. "You have to learn how to skate and not fall on your but all the time." Kanda explains as I feel warm inside, is this what it is like to have an older brother?

"Don't let go and just be in your own world that you like or desire, then…just let go and you're free." Kanda says to me with a curve on his lips. Maybe he's not a jerk after all.

"Yep! I understand!" I nod in approval as Kanda takes the lead, and I follow besides him. It was hard at first, but after an hour or so, I felt free of this terrible world, but now that I think of it, maybe its not that bad.

"Hey, kanda?" I ask.

"What?" He questions.

"Is your wound any better?" I ask in curiosity, his wound couldn't possibly be better…can it?

"Yes, it's all healed, don't ask, I just have a really fast healing system." Kanda says to me as we make our way to Alma, smiling and giggling.

"Is something wrong Alma?" I ask him, seeing that his only answer is laughing more.

"Hmmm…Let's get back to home, its getting colder." He's right, it is getting a bit chilly and cold, ok, a lot! I doesn't really help that the fact that you give the bottom of your shirt to a 13 year old that was bleeding. It's supper cold for me. Kanda and Alma notices as they are wearing more clothing than I am and cuddles up with me in the middle…I thought I just said to myself I'm not a hugger, but I guess I didn't say I didn't like cuddles...Hey! There warm ok! It feels nice too.

We are about half way there as the lake was located about 10 miles or more from the park, and Alma made us ran there. Gosh!

As Alma and Kanda walk besides me, I didn't fail to hear a small sniff coming from another alley way with trash cans and old sheets.

I make a halt and let Alma and Kanda know I'm alright and said for them to wait for me near a baker shop. I hear another sniff as I blend in the shadows and I close my eyes and stand still as I let my ears find where the sniffing is from.

'Sniff', there it is! I quietly and slowly make my way to the mountains of sheets as I bend down and I sit cross-legged and I then look up face to face…

…Only to meet an Emerald eye that shine's in the darkest shadows of this alley.

* * *

**Ok! So, did I do my best? I hope so! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you are ok with how this is going so far. Chapter 3 is coming up soon! I just have lots of school work and hospital needs to work with. The life of a 13 year old girl just gets better doesn't it? *Sigh* Well, I guess this is it! Thank you once again for those who followed and favourite-d…and to those who read/s this, it's a pleasure!**

**Please spread the message to those who are living in these conditions, I would really love that so much. I am actually thinking a publishing an actual story and its going to take some time, but I am passionate with this! Please,**

_**if you want to, **_**Review. It won't kill me if you don't, but it would be appreciated so much! :D**

**Thank you all! ^_^ *Hearts* **


End file.
